In recent years, not only a computer and a telephone, but also household electric appliances in general such as a digital television, refrigerator, telephone and washing machine are becoming applicable as electric appliances that are connected to a home network.
Furthermore, due to the recent advances in IT, the absolute number of electric appliances used at home is increasing, and it is becoming difficult for a user to perform precise management of all household electric appliances.
In such circumstances, a method has been disclosed in which household electric appliances at home are managed by subscribing to a support service via the Internet (for example, Patent Document 1).